SpainXReader: Asereje
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Based on the song called Asereje (The ketchup song to some of you XD) by Las Ketchup


"Hey? Are we there yet?" (Name) Asked.

"Yeah we are!" (Name's) friend, (Friend's name) replied back.

You had just finished a whole, hard and stressful week of work. You also thought of cleaning your really messy house in the weekend and see what is left that might be for the garage sale, but your friend had something else in her mind.

~Earlier Flashback~

(Iphone rings)

"Hi! (Name) speaking! Who's this?"

"Hey (Name!)"

"Oh hey (Friend's name), so, what's up?"

"well… (Name)… you've been working a lot harder lately…"

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"I am taking you with me to a Party Club! AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"(Friend's name)! you know I can't! I have to spring-clean my house! I've got tons of stuff to do!"

"Oh c'mon (Name!) loosen up will ya? Have some fun now it is the weekends! You know what they say! Thank God It's Friday…"

"(Friend's name)…"

"Oh c'mon name! Please? This club is so cool! It's near the beach!"

*sigh*" okay then… so what's the name of this club?"

" wait for it…. CLUB OCASO!"

"Wow! That sounds like some fancy Spanish club…"

"That's because it is… oh! And don't forget! Wear a very pretty dress!"

"Bye (Name)!

"Bye!"

~End flashback~

Which lead up to you driving to a seaside club in your friend's car.

You and your friend pulled into a parking lot and turned off the ignition. You stepped out of the car to be greeted by a fancy looking seaside club with string lights hanging in the archway( You know, those clubs in the beach with no doors? Don't know? Just watch the Asereje music video XD) , with string lights hanging around the bar. There were already lots of people there, guys dressed up in ( Clothes pants e.c.t) and girls dressed up in pretty dresses.

You and your friend sat down at the bar and ordered a ( Fave drink). While you waited for your drink, you decided to scan your eyes of the surroundings. It was a lively club and you kind of enjoyed the warm and fun atmosphere that this place was giving.

Friday night it's party time  
feeling ready looking fine  
viene diego rumbeando

"Hey! (Name)! Your friend tapped you on the shoulder and pointed to the entrance of the club. A guy with tousled brown hair ( Can't find a better word to describe Antonio's hair XD) and shining green eyes. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with a black vest, black jeans and black shoes. To your eyes, he was probably the most terribly good looking guy you have ever seen in your life. He walked to a lone table and called the waiter for a drink. You noticed that most of the girls that were in the club were whispering and gossiping with excitement. Some girls went up to the mysterious man and talked, even flirted with him.

With the magic in his eyes  
checking every girl in sight,  
grooving like he does the mambo

"Ah… looks like Diego is back again…" you spun your direction to the bartender. He seemed to be cleaning the cups.

"Is that his name?" you asked.

"No…"

"Then why'd you call him that?" (Friend name) Asked.

"Because the name Diego means famous in Spanish…" The Bartender replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Your friend however, did not realize it was a joke, so she continued talking.

"So, he's like, well known around these parts?" you asked.

"Si…"

You looked back at the direction of the mysterious man. He was now dancing with one of the girls, while the other girls waited for their turn to dance with the extremely handsome Spanish man.

He's the man alli en la disco,  
playing sexy felling hotter,  
he's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga,  
and the dj that he knows well,  
on the spot always around twelve,  
plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
y la baila and he dances y la canta

The handsome man finished dancing with the girl, his eyes scanning around the club until those shining green eyes landed on you. You felt your heart flutter and a small blush coming up, so you looked away and looked at your friend instead.

"Ooooh girl! It looks like he saw you!" (Friend name) said in a singsong voice.

"Hola chica…"

You spun around to see the mysterious handsome man right in front of you. He looked even looked more good looking In close up than ever before. Your heart started to flutter again.

"Um… Hola…" You greeted him back.

"Would you like to dance with me chica?"

"Yes! She would!" Your friend cut in as she pushed you forward onto the dance floor. You started dancing, swaying your hips slowly from side to side and doing some twirls.

"I like the way you move chica…" He commented.

"Uh… thank you…" you blushed slightly.

"Oh, and my name, is Antonio…"

aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi

Meanwhile your friend seemed to have made friends with the bartender and was talking like they have known each other for a long time.

"So, what's the deal with this guy?" she asked.

"Well you see… many think its brujeria,  
how he comes and disappears,  
every move and I mean, every move, will hypnotize you," he continued.

some will call it chuleria,  
others say that its the real,  
rastafari afrogitano

"But some also say…"

He's the man alli en la disco,  
playing sexy felling hotter,  
he's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga,  
and the dj that he knows well,  
on the spot always around twelve,  
plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
y la baila and he dances y la canta

Meanwhile, you were still dancing with Antonio, unknown to you, had fallen for you ever since he first saw you.

aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi

aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi

"You know chica, you are the prettiest girl that I've seen in this club…." He commented.

"Thankyou…" you blushed nervously.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"Huh!? Uh… that would be great!" you blurted out.

You passed your friend to the entrance of the club, leaded by Antonio.

"Um (Friend name!) I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Ooooh! Have fun you guys! Oh yeah, see you tomorrow! (Friend name replied)

~Timeskip~

Antonio drove you to your house. You had shown him the directions on where you live. He pulled up to the front of your house and escorted you to the front of your door.

"So I'll… see you around?"

"Si…" he grinned.

You were about to go in when he said something.

"Wait chica…"

You turned to him "Yes?"

"I-I seemed to have fallen for you ever since I first saw you… Y-You were the prettiest girl that I have ever seen in my life… not only that, but you seemed to be so sweet and kind… what I'm trying to say is…"

You paused, waiting what he was about to say.

"Te Amo chica…" He finished.

Your heart fluttered again at his words. Just then, you had felt the urge to tease him a litte. You walked up to him and started to lean your face to his. You watched Antonio blushed slightly as you moved your face forward to his. Just as you were only a centimeter from his face, you whispered, almost seductively.

"Te Amo Antonio…" You tried not to laugh as you watched him starting to blush furiously as he felt your hot breath on his skin, but instead of kissing him, you moved away and started to go in your house.

"No Hay Beso?" he grinned sheepishly.

You giggled and winked at him. "Not tonight Diego…" you replied as you gave him your phone number on a piece of paper and closed the door behind you.

Antonio was left at the door, his heart fluttered as he thought about you. He had now settled himself a new goal.

He was going to try to earn a kiss out of you.


End file.
